


April Showers

by mackerelmademedoit



Category: Free!
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackerelmademedoit/pseuds/mackerelmademedoit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an opportunity presents itself so perfectly, Rin isn't prepared to let it go to waste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Showers

**Author's Note:**

> A short companion fic to my Sakurathon fanart submission. Dedicated to my amazing twitter and tumblr mutuals! ^-^  
> [(art here if anyone wants to see)](http://mackerelmagic.tumblr.com/post/117363626504/purpleneutrino-rin-reached-out-his-hand)

Rin had spent an uncomfortable amount of time daydreaming up the many possible ways in which his confession to Haru might go. He supposed he should have expected that it would end up this way - with the two of them under the sakura tree. Rin clenched his fists. His hands were clammy. He hadn't planned for this moment, but somehow it felt right. Haru was watching him closely, his face glowing in the faint dappled light of the sun breaking through the leaves.

"What is it, Rin?"

"Ah-"

His throat seized up and refused to move. The words of his confession beat against Rin's head furiously as he willed them to manifest into sound. He bit his lip and looked way, avoiding Haru's gaze which was feeling more intense by the second. He concentrated instead on admiring the way in which the light reflected off the sakura, casting a pinkish hue over Haru's skin.

"Rin?"

 _'Dammit.'_ Rin cursed himself inwardly as he met Haru's curious eyes once more and immediately felt foolish. _'I'd be a coward to back out now.'_ How could he leave for Australia with that failure hanging over his head? Rin opened his mouth.

Then the rain fell. It came down so heavily and so fast that it drenched them both in a matter of seconds. The delicate blossom surrounding them provided no cover whatsoever as his skin and hair became saturated with the downpour. Rin felt his heart sink in his chest along with the rain into his pores. Water began to seep into his still open mouth. He pressed his lips together tight as they started to tremble with what he told himself was the cold of the rainfall. His eyes burned in frustration as Haru looked away from him to gaze in bewilderment up at the sky. _'Please look back.'_ Rin could see his plan now dissolving rapidly before him as Haru started to move out from under the tree.

"Come on. We should find better shelter."

"Wait, Haru!"

Rin thrust out his hand and grasped the sodden material of Haru's jacket desperately in his fist. He couldn't let this chance slip through his fingers. Haru looked back at him, startled. Sakura petals fell silently around them in a pink deluge.

"Ahh...forget it." Rin let the jacket fall from his hand in defeat, eyes downcast. The moment was gone, washed away along with blossom in the rain. "You're right. We should look for some proper shelter". He brushed his wet hair of his face and turned away from Haru, restraining a sigh as he squinted through the haze of rainfall in an attempt to make out the building closest to them.

"Rin."

Haru's hand was on his shoulder, a brief flash of warmth against the damp cold of his own drenched jacket. Rin looked back in surprise."What did you want to say?" 

The softness in Haru's voice didn't match the fervent look in his eyes as they scanned Rin's own. The raindrops fell steadily down Haru's face. Fragile pink petals were clinging to his skin and caught in the dark locks of his hair that had begun to curl a little in the dampness. Rin couldn't look away.

Then Haru smiled in a way that made Rin's heart give a jolt. _'What does he know?'_ When Haru looked at him like this, with his emotions shining forth so vividly, Rin was never quite prepared. Feeling exposed, he hoped that the pink of the sakura would distract from the pink now adorning his face. The gentle squeeze of Haru's hand on his shoulder was making his heart race. His mind scrambled for something, _anything_ to say. Haru tilted his head at him as though in question, causing his water-logged hair to fall into his eyes. Rin's heart clenched. For some reason, the moment had become perfect once again.

Rin reached out his hand instinctively to brush away the wet strands from Haru's face. He watched as blue eyes widened and Haru's smile grew warmer amidst the chilly downpour, leaning his head into Rin's touch. He found himself smiling in return.

Content, Rin closed his eyes, feeling the softness of Haru's skin underneath his fingertips as he brushed his thumb over his cheek. He savoured the cool of the rain on his eyelids and now flushed face. It felt like the refreshing rush of water streaming past him as he dove into the pool for the first time. As he sensed Haru lean in closer, his heart leapt wildly in his chest and he didn't dare open his eyes. The adrenaline now surging through him made him feel as though the two of them were racing again. Haru's hair tickled his face. He shut his eyes tighter.

The touch of Haru's lips on his was so soft he could have mistaken it for fallen sakura. His mouth was wet and cold, but as Rin pressed deeper, gently coaxing Haru's lips open with his own, he could feel the heat beneath the surface inviting him in. Haru's hands were on his face, in his hair, entwining in the damp, red tresses to nestle amongst the sakura petals already tangled there. Rin was quick to return the motion and couldn't suppress a small gasp at the resulting shiver that passed through Haru's body in response. Endless rain continued to fall heavy on their faces, into their open mouths. Rin poured the silent words of his confession over and over again into Haru's parted lips and hoped that he would understand even if he could not hear them.

Quiet words left Haru's mouth between slow kisses, but they were swallowed up in an instant by the sounds of the heavy rain around them.


End file.
